Doctor Who After Death
Doctor Who After Death '''is a youtube fan series, first developed in 2009, by youtube users '''checkm8productions. Their first video came in the shape of a Confidential on the 4th of April 2009, revealing to a new youtube audience of their intention for the series, which would star Nicholas Gott in the title role, hoping to produce something innovative and close to professional as possible. Danni Matsell plays the companion Ruby Howard. Writing The series is written by Daniel Mackrell and Nicholas Gott. Eight episodes were originally written, but due to shortages in time, only half of these could be filmed. Production The series began filming on July the 5th 2009, with episode 1 "Crossed Paths". This episode was filmed in Kingston Upon Thames, to immitate being set on the South Bank. Interior shots were filmed in Head Writer Dan Mackrell's house, as well as TARDIS interior scenes. Episode 2 "Fruit of Life" began filming on the 27th of July 2009, in Phipps Bridge, using Merton Hall Park as the setting of Alien planet Constantia. Filming commenced for two more days, finishing on the 29th of July. Due to essential cast being on holiday during the summer, some of episode 4 "The Dead Place" was filmed, using entirely green screen. It wasn't until the end of August that Episode 3 "Robot of Terah" began filming. It was completed over three weekends, using Wandle Park as a location for the treacherous planet of Terah. After this episode was completed, time became a complication for checkm8productions, to complete the rest of the series. Episode 4 was attempted to be completed in October, but did not fall through. It was decided that episode 6 "A Day in the Life" would be cut to save time. It wasn't until November that it was decided to make a one-off Children in Need special titled "Adi the Adipose", released on November the 20th 2009. There was a long amount of silence until January 2010, when Nicholas Gott revealed in one of his vlogs how busy everybody involved in checkm8productions had been, leaving little time for filming. He then revealed that episode 4 "The Dead Place" would be an early finale to the current series of Doctor Who After Death, showing an aleady filmed clip at the end. Episode 4 was completed on February the 15th 2009, filmed almost entirely in front of a green screen. On the same day, the Ood special was filmed as well, originally planned to be filmed on the same location of Crossed Paths. However, due to lighting effects of the Ood mask not being bright enough outside, the episode was moved inside, being set in a cave instead. Design The series plays heavily on design work, original props and monsters. Nicholas Gott felt that this was essential for having a completely fresh and original series. With this came many different disgns over the course of the project, including an original TARDIS interior and console, based on Vincent Van Gogh's 'Starry Night, '''as well as a range of puppets, inspired by the work of the Jim Henson company, in films such as 'The Dark Crystal 'and 'Labyrinth' Nicholas has since documented his work in a book titled '"The Doctor's Designs", '''which will soon be available on PDF for all to view. Episode Guide Category:Film Productions